parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody Voice Cast in GoAnimate Style.
Here is a voice for Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Crash Bandicoot parody casts in GoAnimate style. Voice Cast Main Cast *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot - Voice: Paul (US) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot - Voice: Kayla (US) *Edward as Crunch Bandicoot - Voice: Alan (US) *Spencer as Dr. Neo Cortex - Voice: Simon (England) *Salty as Dr. N. Gin - Voice: David/Evil Genius/Zack (US) *Henry as Tiny Tiger - Voice: Wiseguy (US) *Percy as Dingodile - Voice: Professor (US) *Dennis as Ripper Roo - Voice: Kidaroo (US) *Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio - Voice: Steven (US) Other Cast *James as Aku Aku - Voice: Diesel (US) *D261 as Uka Uka - Voice: Scary Voice (US) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tawna Bandicoot - Voice: Julie (US) *Stanley as Pinstripe Potoroo - Voice: Brian (England) *Bill and Ben as Komodo Joe and Moe - Voices: Eric (US) and Joey (US) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Pinstripe Potoroo - Voice: Duncan (England) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Koala Kong - Voice: Dallas (US) *Skarloey as Polar - Voice: Young Guy (US) *Rheneas as Pura - Voice: Dave (US) *Devious Diesel as Dr. Nefarious Tropy - Voice: Lawrence (England) *Derek as Nitrous Oxide - Voice: French Fry (US) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Penta - Voice: Joey (US) *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Megumi - Voice: Grace (US) *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Isabella - Voice: Kimberly (US) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Ami - Voice: Elizabeth (England) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could) as Liz - Voice: Princess (US) *Murdoch as Bearminator - Voice: Dallas (US) *Bulgy as Rilla Roo - Voice: Steven (US) *Max as Rok-Ko - Voice: David (US) *Monty as Wa-Wa - Voice: Evil Genius (US) *Splatter as Py-Ro - Voice: Zack (US) *Dodge as Lo-Lo - Voice: WiseGuy (US) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Fake Crash - Voice: Paul (US) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emperor Velo - Voice: Scary Voice (US) *Hector as Krunk - Voice: Dave (US) *Bulstrode as Nash - Voice: Kidaroo (US) *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Norm - Voice: Simon (England) *S.C.Ruffey as Geary - Voice: Brian (England) *Mighty Mac as Zem and Zam - Voices: Lawrence (England) and Duncan (England) *George as N Trance - Voice: Diesel (US) *Duncan as Real Velo - Voice: Young Guy (US) *Rosie as Nina Cortex - Voice: Ivy (US) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Farmer Ernest - Voice: Joey (US) *Harvey as Rusty Walrus - Voice: Dallas (US) *Daisy as Madame Amberly - Voice: Kate (US) *Spiteful Breakvan as Skunk - Voice: Dave (US) *Troublesome Trucks as Penguins - GoAnimate Voices *Arry and Bert as Victor and Moritz - Voices: Steven (US) and Dave (US) *Donald as Hick Chicks - Voice: Brian (England) *Douglas as Chick Gizzard Lips - Voice: Simon (England) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Von Clutch - Voice: Dave (US) *Mavis as Pasadena Opossum - Voice: Princess (US) *Billy as Willie Wumpa Cheeks﻿ - Voice: Young Guy (US) Category:Ian Sweeney